Solitude
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: This is how Sam feels everytime Danny talks about how much he loves Valerie.


Summary: This is what Sam feels every time Danny is with Valerie, or talking about Valerie to Sam. This idea just came to me, and I really love this song!

I sit at an empty picnic table during lunch, eating my salad. It more seemed like poking random lettuce leaves and pretending to shove them into my mouth. I breathe in cool air and sigh out heavily, wondering if anybody could possibly hear me. I rest my cheek in my hand, balancing it on the table. I was bored, and there was nobody to talk to. Just then, Danny walked up to my table; looking quite worried.

"Sam," He said nervously, "I think I'm going to ask Valerie out. But I don't know when, or how. I like her so much, but I'm just clueless."

**_How many times have you told me you love her?_**

Oh, he was clueless all right. He didn't know that somebody who loved him was sitting right in front of him. He talks about his huge crush on Valerie, but little does he know that it's tearing me apart. Every time I get the chance to tell him, she comes up and talks to him, or he talks about her.

**_As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth_**

_**How long have I been sitting here beside you**_

**_I live through you_**

_**You looked right through me**_

"I don't know Danny," I said reassuringly, "Maybe you should call her and ask her to a movie." I help him as best as I can. I know Valerie means a lot to Danny. He's great as a friend, and I don't want to lose that. And yet again, I'm in love with him.

"Maybe I should do that." Danny said smiling "Thanks a bunch Sammy. You're a great friend." I smiled weakly.

"No problem Danny." Danny waved and then walked off. I continued to poke my uneaten lunch with a plastic spork. I wasn't hungry. Even if I was, I couldn't eat. I was getting fed up with dealing with Danny and his stupid crush on Valerie. Can't he see that I am in love with him?

**_Ooo Solitude_**

_**Still with me is only you**_

_**Ooo Solitude**_

_**I can't stay away from you**_

I got out of the picnic table, because I wasn't hungry and I just felt like walking. I threw away my perfectly good salad, and walked into Tucker.

"Hey Tucker." I smiled

"Hey Sam. What's up?" He asked. I shrugged lightly.

"Not much. I just ate lunch, and now I have nothing to do." I lied

"Sounds fun."

"Tucker!!!!" squealed a high pitched voice. Tucker's girlfriend ran up to Tucker. She was new this year. Her name was Mandy. She had brown curly hair and gray eyes. She was almost as in love with technology as Tucker was. It was love at first sight. They do make a cute couple, I have to admit. Well, I guess everyone is getting what they wished for, but me, "Tucker! I have great news! There's a new technology convention this Saturday! We should go!" Tucker smiled ear to ear.

"That sounds really awesome Mandy!" He turned around to leave, "I'll see you later Sam. Maybe we could instant message or something." I nodded then waved goodbye. Ever since both of my friends got girlfriends, they never had time to talk to their friend.

**_How many times have I done this to myself_**

_**How long will it take before I see**_

_**When will this hole in my heart be mended**_

_**Who now is left alone but me**_

**_Ooo Solitude_**

_**Forever me and forever you**_

_**Ooo Solitude**_

_**Only you, only true**_

I pick at my dinner that night. My mom made stir-fry with tofu chunks. It's one of my favorite dishes that my mom cooks. Even though she didn't know, it cheers me up when I'm feeling sad. How ironic that my mom made it today. But for some reason, I couldn't eat. I wasn't hungry. I stabbed a carrot with my fork, and sighed.

"Sam, are you all right honey? Usually you love mom's stir-fry." My dad asked with concern. I lifted my fork from the meal.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. That's all." My mom tried to change the subject, which didn't make anything better.

"How are your friends? Danny and what's his name? O yeah, Tucker. How are Danny and Tucker? You don't talk to them all that much anymore." I really didn't feel like discussing how I felt with my parents. And I REALLY didn't feel like lying to my parents, but it was my only choice.

"They're fine." I said simply, "Mom, I think I'm going to go upstairs. I don't feel very well." My mom nodded and stood up to pick up my plate. I refused and put my plate in the sink full of hot, soapy water.

**_Everyone leaves me stranded_**

_**Forgotten, abandoned, left behind**_

_**I can't stay here another night**_

I was sitting in my room, bored. I had nobody to talk to. I signed in on my instant message to see if anybody could talk to me.

**Gothgurl **has just signed in

**Ghostfighter:** hey! I was waiting for you to get online

**Gothgurl: **you were?

**Ghostfigher:** yeah, I need you advice

_Oh God_, I said to myself, _I know where this is going_.

**Gothgurl:** advice about what?

I asked, even though I knew what he was going to say.

**Ghostfighter**: Do you think that Valerie would like a rose or a daisy in her locker tomorrow?

**Gothgurl**: How the heck would I know?!

**Ghostfighter:** you're a girl! Girls should know these things!

**Gothgurl:** JUST because I'm a girl, DOESN'T mean that I would know Valerie's favorite flower! Okay?

**Ghostfighter:** Okay, Okay! I'll ask Paulina or somebody. Don't be so touchy!

**Gothgurl: **I'm not! I'm just saying that I don't know, or care about, what Valerie's favorite flower is!

**Gothgurl** has just signed off

_**Your secret admirer **_

_**Who could it be?**_

_**Ooo can't you see**_

_**All along it was me**_

_**How can you be so blind**_

_**As to see right through me**_

_That's it!_ I told myself, _I am going to tell Danny right now about how I have been feeling._ I totally wasn't prepared to say, "Danny, I love you!" but I felt that he should know sometime in his life! I changed into a pair of jeans with holes in both knees, because I wanted to feel comfortable when I confess that I was in love with my best friend. I grabbed my coat, and walked downstairs.

"Mom, I feel better now. I'm going to go to Danny's house and hang out for awhile." Wow, I've become a master at lying to my parents. I walked down the sidewalk, trying to think of the best thing to say to Danny. I was downright nervous. Would you be if you just walked up to your best friend who you have been secretly having a crush on for years and just say "I love you"? I continued walking, even though legs were so jittery, I could barely move. I was relieved and a bit nervous when I reached Danny's house. I knocked a couple times at the door and waited a couple minutes until the door opened. I saw Danny behind the door. He looked confused.

"Hi Sam. Why are you here?" This is it

."I need to tell you something important." Danny looked even more confused. He opened the door a little bit more, seeming as though to welcome me in his house. Too bad I was wrong. Behind the door was Danny AND Valerie. My eyes widened, then looked at my feet.

"What do you need to tell me that's so important?" Danny asked. I tried to keep my voice from breaking.

"Nothing." I said quietly, "Nothing at all." I slowly walked down the porch, and back down the sidewalk. I knew this would happen. I was too late. He found somebody already.

**_And Ooo Solitude_**

_**Still with me is only you**_

_**Ooo Solitude**_

_**I can't stay away from you**_


End file.
